


Roots, Bulbs, and Other Peculiar Occurences

by Lysel



Category: The Agency (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Big Bang Challenge, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: I just realised now I forgot to post here as well.I had the opportunity to draw a piece for the @nongaberichbang lovely writings by @snips-snails-skittles.
Kudos: 1





	Roots, Bulbs, and Other Peculiar Occurences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snips_Snails_Skittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snips_Snails_Skittles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roots, Bulbs, and Other Peculiar Occurences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817272) by [Snips_Snails_Skittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snips_Snails_Skittles/pseuds/Snips_Snails_Skittles). 



"Lex, the green witch of Cook Street and owner of The Patchwork Bouquet, loved plants. He loved them. They were his best friends, which said something about his home life."

**Author's Note:**

> I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
